Tell me Why
by mitzu phantom
Summary: Sabía que nunca me haría caso, entendía que era un imposible para mi, Paulina aunque linda y obstinada estaba fuera de mi alcance. Me gustaba observarla, mi mejor amigo repetía frecuentemente que la olvidara pero... ¿Cómo dejarla si era lo mas parecido al amor que no tenía en mi vida?...
1. Prologo

Holaaaa me disculpo por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo u.u cosas no me dejaban el tiempo suficiente, regreso con una de las cosas que mas amo hacer =) con un nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado. n.n

Tell me why

Prologo

Ella me hacía feliz, feliz como nadie en el mundo, me bastaba cualquier gesto de su parte para sonreír, para seguir día a día esforzándome por conservarla conmigo. Por desvelarme a causa de sus penas y para estar a su lado cada vez que me necesitaba.

Me era inevitable engañarla, ocultarle parte de mi vida nublada por sucesos que yo no pude controlar, por cada golpe que recibí y por todo lo que había sufrido antes de que llegara a mi vida. Era irónico pensar en que una sola persona…ella…había provocado en mi una serie de cambios que me había llevado a convertirme en la persona que ahora era.

Quizás la perdería… era el miedo que me atacaba conforme los días pasaban, quizás un día despertaría sin ganas de soportarme, sin ganas de luchar por alguien que le haría daño, sin ganas de estar con alguien que difícilmente podría protegerla de los demás. ¿Cómo protegerla si no podía protegerla de mí mismo?

En algún momento yo debería de tomar una decisión, ¿yo?, acaso… ¿ella seria quien tomara la última decisión?, y entonces ella pronunciaría… "Dime porque "

Continuara ...

Bueno espero les guste, ya tengo un par de capítulos mas, es un fic lleno de cambios n.n asi que espero sus comentarios subiré el primer cap en un rato n.n see you!


	2. Ignorance

**Tell me why**

Cap. 1

Ignorance

Ella era así: linda, enojona, pretenciosa, bipolar, atractiva, sentimental, y obstinada. En pocas palabras… inalcanzable para mí. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en mí?, literalmente la escuela entera mantenía su vista permanente a todo lo que ella hacía, decía y mandaba. Su ego era alto, todos se habían encargado de hacerlo crecer, de hacerle creer que nada era imposible para ella, que con una de sus sonrisas podía obtener lo que ella quisiera.

Me gustaba observarla pasar cerca de mí, aunque nunca me había atrevido a hablarle, la emoción de saber que quizás algún día ella desviaría su mirada y se fijara en mi me provocaba una sensación de felicidad… de cierto modo, lo único en el mundo que me hacía sentir de esa forma.

Mi vida era deprimente, quizás no tanto como la de otras personas pero para mí era lo suficientemente mala como para vivir encerrado en mi mundo lleno de enojo, soledad y tristeza. Tenía un solo amigo, Tucker, aquel chico que a pesar de mis desplantes de mis cambios de humor y de mis comentarios extraños sobre muerte y sobre destruir la escuela aun decía que le agradaba mi compañía, si eso no es un mejor amigo entonces podría atreverme a decir que él era una especie de hermano de no me dejaba sucumbir.

No había nada diferente en ese día, todo era común como siempre, despertarme, levantarme sin ganas, saludar a mi hermana que apenas caso me hizo y salir, salir de la enorme casa que me deprimía. Caminar a la escuela, las clases tontas de Lancer y salir a comer algo evadiendo a todo y a todos; decidí sentarme en un pedazo de pasto del jardín muy lejos de los compañeros que en definitivamente hoy tampoco me hablarían, intente comer y digo "intente" porque apenas apareció ella mi atención se apartó de la comida para posarse sobre su andar.

No entiendo cuál es el gusto de verla, cuando nunca le has hablado – escuche una voz a un lado mío, la voz conocida del único amigo que tenía.

No lo sé, quizás solo sea por entretenerme, ya sabes…esto de que solo tú me hables a veces es monótono – respondí sin despegar la vista del punto en donde ella estaba.

Pero tiene novio, dicen que sus padres lo adoran - afirmó en un intento por atraer mi atención.

No importa, no es en realidad como que mi sueño se haga en realidad un día. – conteste.

¿Aun sigues pensando que un día tendrás oportunidad con ella?, vamos Danny, en la escala social somos un tanto menos que un cero a la izquierda – me hirieron sus palabras, tenía razón, pero no me gustaba recordar que era la verdad que me esperaba.

No Tucker, no lo creo, pero me gustaría pensar que así será un día.

Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta acabar de almorzar, hasta que me concentré en platicar con mi amigo, hasta que olvide por completo mi tristeza y hasta que la olvide a ella…por un momento.

El transcurso de las demás clases fue normal, lo suficientemente normal para salvarme de que Lancer me hiciera preguntas, y vaya que fue bueno porque no había estudiado absolutamente nada. Las clases terminaron pasadas las tres de la tarde, me dispuse a salir con Tucker como siempre, para hablar de tonterías y para reírnos un poco de las cosas que a veces salían en nuestra conversación.

¿Qué harás esta tarde? – pregunto emocionado, como si ya tuviera planes para mi.

Nada realmente, espero que hoy Jazz se encuentre en casa y haga algo de comer, no me gusta mucho la comida instantánea aunque empiezo a amarla. –

¿Estará Jazz?, ¿puedo acompañarte? – Observe como una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no era un secreto para mí que a mi amigo le atraía mi hermana, sabía disimularlo muy bien, pero hubo un punto en el que dejo de ocultarlo, al menos conmigo.

Humm … si me ayudas con la tarea de informática puedes quedarte toda la tarde si así quieres – intenté negociar con él.

Trato hecho – estrecho mi mano para que el acuerdo quedará formalizado – me iré contigo entonces.

Continuamos caminando, Tucker me hablaba sobre un nuevo dispositivo que planeaba comprar, realmente no le entendía casi nada, pero fingí comprender al menos un poco. Cruzábamos el parque para acortar el camino cuando de pronto…ante mi vista…apareció ella, con él, con su novio. Parecían discutir, la jalaba disimuladamente del brazo con cierta brusquedad y ella con una mueca de dolor intentaba zafarse.

¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no andes hablando con ese tipo! – grito el chico, de cabello rubio apretando su brazo con más fuerza y observando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que se encontraban solos, para ese entonces Tucker y yo ya nos habíamos escondido detrás de unos arbustos para no meternos en problemas entre ellos dos.

¡Por dios Dash!, es un amigo, además es tu amigo, yo no hago nada malo – respondió ella intentando no llorar.

Como si no te conociera Paulina, como si no supiera que todos andan tras de ti, como si no supiera que les coqueteas – se la llevo sin dejar de pelear, hasta que no pudimos verlos más.

Nos quedamos atónitos, eran rumores que corrían por la escuela sobre lo que acabábamos de ver, pero era solo eso… un rumor, pero ahora era cierto, habíamos estado presentes en una de sus peleas, observando como Dash la estrella de Casper higth maltrataba a su novia.

Qué triste por Paulina, pero si esta con él debe de ser por algo – comentó Tucker mientras continuábamos con nuestro andar.

No entiendo porque lo soporta – respondí a lo anterior.

Ni yo, y hazte a la idea de que nunca lo sabremos, no es algo que nos importe del todo.

Creo que tienes razón.

Continuamos como si nada, hablando de tonterías, olvidando lo que habíamos visto, aunque por dentro… me cuestionaba a mi mismo como es que ella permitía todo aquello. Pero debía convencerme que no era algo que yo pudiera cambiar, después de todo cada quien era dueño de su vida.

Llegamos a mi casa en poco tiempo, ésta lucía vacía, como lo era casi todo el tiempo, no me sorprendió no encontrar a mi hermana, después de todo era común que ella no se apareciera en todo el día por mantenerse ocupada con trabajos extraescolares de la universidad a la que asistía.

Después de todo creo que compartiré mi preciada comida instantánea contigo Tuck – Bromee con mi amigo haciéndole ver que era lo único de comer que podía ofrecerle.

Me gusta la comida instantánea – repuso mi moreno amigo.

Comimos con simpleza, un poco de sopa instantánea no caía mal en momento en el que el hambre atacaba, acabamos pronto e iniciamos nuestras tareas, cada quien con su computadora aunque como lo prometió él cumpliría su promesa de hacer mi tarea y entonces… yo disponía de toda una tarde en el internet libre de preocupaciones.

¿Por qué apareces como Dan el chat Danny? – preguntó Tucker inmerso en el montón de trabajo que tenía.

No lo sé, se me hizo divertido.

Ni siquiera es tu foto, no creo que seas tan guapo como este tipo, a menos que no me haya dado cuenta, aunque comparten el color de ojos azul – bromeo

Tengo a pocas personas agregadas en realidad así que no es algo que importe, si siquiera les escribo.

Cierto… am ¿Has agregado a Paulina? -

Si, pero no me a aceptado, creo que ya lo esperaba, solo quería hacer la prueba, bueno la realidad es… tiene semanas que no reviso mi cuenta. -

Bueno, deja término con esto y seguimos hablando. – concluyó antes de continuar trabajando en su computadora.

"¿Qué haré ahora?" me pregunté, el aburrimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de mi… ¿salir a volar?, naaaa "Tonto", me dije para mi mismo, eso era un secreto que había prometido nunca mas recordar. "¿Molestar a Tuck por el chat?", si, eso debería de ser lo suficientemente divertido para matar el tiempo.

Abrí el chat sin prestar atención, "Diantres", pensé al notar que mi amigo no estaba conectado, era extraño, pero seguramente tenía lógica por el hecho de estar sentado a un lado de mi… en la sala. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, Paulina me había aceptado. "Paulina", dije apenas en susurro.

¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Tucker al haber escuchado.

No nada, creo que encontré un nuevo videojuego – respondí evadiendo la pregunta y aferrándome una vez más a la computadora.

Era imposible, no, no, si era posible, estaba frente a mis ojos la imagen que me indicaba que ella estaba ahí, conectada, disponible, disponible por si yo quería escribirle, "¡No!", pensé, no tenía la suficiente valentía como para acercarme a ella siquiera por el internet, "¿Oh si?", estaba confundido, los nervios comenzaban a golpearme de nuevo, esa sensación de dejar o no dejar pasar la oportunidad. La sensación de sentirme tan poca cosa como para que ella me contestara un mensaje al menos de esa forma.

"¿Qué importa si no me contesta?, vamos Fenton se valiente y hazlo", me decía mi inconsciente. Respiré profundo, lo suficiente para tomar valor, algo que nunca había tenido, o al menos algo que consiente no sabía que existía en mí. Abrí la ventana en su nombre y con todo el nerviosismo del mundo me decidí, yo… le escribí.

Dan: Hola =D

Suspiré profundo, el mensaje había sido enviado y me desanime al recordar que lo más probable era que no respondiera, después de todo… ¿Quién le contesta algo a un completo extraño?. Habían pasado más de diez minutos sin una contestación "Es normal Fenton, ya lo sabías", trataba de darme ánimos para no decaer, intente distraerme un poco con la televisión y olvidar… aquel intento.

Paulina: Hola =)

Brinque, ¿había contestado?, ¿no era mi imaginación?, ¿era real?, no podía creerlo, las palabras escritas por ella aparecían en la pantalla dándome la prueba firme de que al menos una oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella tenía en las manos.

Dan: ¿me conoces?

"¡Tonto!", me repetí, "¿Cómo le preguntas eso a una chica a la que acabas de conocer?", golpee mi frente con fuerza ante la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

Paulina: No, pero me gusta conocer gente

Dan: soy Dan

Paulina: Paulina, cuántos años tienes?

Dan: 16

Paulina: Yo igual hehehe

Dan: no va mal contestarle a un desconocido?

Paulina: No, la soledad te hace querer escribirle a alguien desconocido de vez en cuando. ¿no me vas a secuestrar?

Dan: No

Paulina: entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

Dan: jeje cierto.

Era extraño, era extraño que ella me respondiera tan normal, quizás…se sentía tan sola como yo en ese momento, no lo sabía, tampoco quería preguntarle, no quería arruinar las cosas y mucho menos dejar de saber de ella…

Paulina: ¿no eres de Amity cierto?

Dan: No, vivo a varias horas de ahí

Paulina: Lastima, hubiéramos podido ser amigos =D

Dan: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Paulina: pareces divertido

Dan: no lo soy

Paulina: ¿No?, entonces no importa hehehe

Dan: ¿Cómo?

Paulina: Nada, menso

Dan: soy tímido con las chicas, ya no sé qué más escribir

Paulina: hehehe déjame ayudarte… tienes novia?

Dan: No

Continuamos escribiéndonos por algunas horas, lo suficiente como para que mi amigo se quedara dormido sobre el sofá, lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que mi hermana no había llegado hasta horas después.

Paulina: Debo irme, son más de las dos de la mañana, si Dash se da cuenta de que sigo despierta me hará un gran lio Adiós

Dan: Adiós

Paulina: escríbeme pronto ¿sí?

Esa tarde, y esa noche, esa tarde en mi casa, sin Jazz pero al lado de mi mejor amigo, comencé a platicar con ella, con la chica que me intrigaba, que me alegraba conocer. La chica inalcanzable que ahora empezaba a compartir un poco de sus vivencias conmigo… extrañamente me sentí… feliz, ¿así se sentía la felicidad?

Continuara…

Un fic totalmente diferente a lo que había escrito con anterioridad, espero no me maten por meter a Paulina en esto pero es necesaria, acabaran descubriendo el propósito de que este ahí conforme avanzan los capítulos. Danny enamorado de Paulina?, si, asi como en los primeros capítulos de DP. Espero que les haya gustado, y que lean el capitulo que sigue. COMENTARIOS? Los espero con gusto, los espero todos n.n


End file.
